


Undamaged Goods

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Eggsy, M/M, Protective Merlin, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Violence, Young Harry, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Imagine if Harry wasn't the Harry we know (or not yet, maybe young Harry? Or maybe he just doesn't exist at all?). With no one to rescue him, Eggsy ends up just like Dean or worse. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to throw in some rape/non-con





	Undamaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this contains some graphic descriptions of rape and violence associated with it so if that's something you don't want to see, please don't read any further.

"Alright, gorgeous?" The man had arrived at the bar about an hour ago and had been waiting and drinking since. Apparently finally realising he'd been stood up, he turned his attention to Harry.

Being barely eighteen and looking the way he did, Harry was never short of attention. That didn't mean he always appreciated it, though, so he didn't bite - he just gave the man a polite smile and asked "What can I get you?"

"Another pint and a couple of tequila shots please, mate. And whatever you're having." He winked. Harry was sure he was aiming for charming but it came off sleazy.

"Thank you, but I don't drink while I'm working." Harry handed the drinks over with another polite smile and quickly moved to serve someone at the other end of the bar. He saw him down the shots immediately and was aware of his eyes on him the whole time he drank his beer. He avoided going back to serve him again but was still collared by him as soon as he was serving someone else close enough. "What about when you're not working?"

Harry quickly finished serving his customers and approached the man again - he wished he could ignore him but his last few drinks had clearly started to take effect and Harry didn't want him causing a scene. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't drink when you're working. What about when you're not?" It took all of Harry's strength not to roll his eyes. If he had a pound for every person that thought they had a chance just because it was his job to smile at them... "I'm Eggsy, by the way. How about when you're done here, we have a couple of drinks and a bit of fun?"

"I'll have to pass, I'm afraid." The man - Eggsy, apparently - was about to argue when Harry was called away. Luckily for Harry, Merlin was working tonight. Merlin was a couple of years older than Harry, had been working there a year or so longer, and while he got his fair share of attention, he'd also perfected his 'don't even try it' look so he never minded taking over the customers that got a bit too familiar.

Thanks to Merlin, Harry managed to avoid getting anywhere near him for the rest of the night, and was relieved when he finally got up and stumbled out, but still the end of his shift couldn't come soon enough. When closing time finally came and they'd managed to herd the last few people out, he slumped down into one of the bar stools and let out a heavy sigh.

Merlin chuckled behind him. "That bad?"

"Worse. At least it's over. Do you want a hand closing up?" He got up to let Merlin know his offer was genuine.

"No, you get going. Just lock that back door behind you."

"Thanks, will do. See you tomorrow." He headed out the back door, grabbing his coat on the way. He didn't even have time to close the door, never mind lock it, before he was grabbed and shoved face-first against the wall, because of course that arsehole wouldn't take no for an answer. He tried to fight him off, but for as tall as he was, he'd always been slight, and Eggsy was far stronger than he'd ever expect anyone in that state to be.

"Hello again, gorgeous. You thought you'd just avoid me, yeah? I told you, we're gonna have a bit of fun." Eggsy winked at him again, grinning like a madman and it made Harry want to throw up.

"No, please. It's Eggsy, isn't it? Eggsy, whatever you're going to do, please don't." He wanted to sound like he had some authority, as if saying it firmly enough would make Eggsy change his mind. Instead it was barely more than a whisper and showed every bit of fear that he felt.

Eggsy pressed even closer to him, letting him feel his hard cock and pressing his lips right up to his ear. "Too late, mate." Eggsy slid a hand around Harry's throat and squeezed. "Don't. Make. A sound." Harry barely heard the words before his trousers were being ripped down but he forced himself to keep his mouth shut tight anyway.  
He heard Eggsy undo his own zip and spit into his hand. He let out a whimper when he felt a finger push into his hole and felt the hand around his throat tighten in response, while a second finger joined the first. Tears streamed down his face and he bit his lip hard enough to bleed as Eggsy's hand thrust in and out of him.

All of a sudden, the fingers were removed, he heard Eggsy spit again and his cock was pushing into him. He let out a sob and was silenced by Eggsy's hand over his mouth - he still felt like he was suffocating but it was better than being strangled. He felt Eggsy's hand move to his cock and his own body betray him. He knew rationally that it was a natural response to stimulation but it didn't make him feel any less ashamed, and it was only made worse when Eggsy spoke again.

"See, you act like you don't want it, but look at you. I bet you're pretty when you come." Harry shook his head frantically and let out a muffled shout. Eggsy huffed out a laugh and thrust into him harder. "All you had to do is let me buy you a drink and none of this would be happening. But now I'm gonna make you come for me." To make his point, he hit Harry's prostate dead on and Harry moaned despite himself. Another chuckle in his ear.

Eggsy was relentless in his efforts, fucking him harder, stroking him faster, and as much as Harry wanted to resist, there was only so much he could take. He sobbed and screamed into Eggsy's hand as he came against the wall. "Fuck, I was right," Eggsy laughed again, "you are pretty." Eggsy grabbed his hair tight and pulled his head back so he could kiss him as he came inside him. "Thanks, gorgeous." He felt Eggsy pull out of him, then his head being smashed into the wall. He was conscious for long enough to notice his ears start to ring and his vision blur, and then nothing.

Nothing until, "Harry? Come on pal, wake up. Harry, can you hear me?" He was vaguely aware of someone shaking him but couldn't quite force himself to respond. "Yeah, ambulance please..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not about this kind of Eggsy but I've been asked for protective Merlin on the back of this and I am about that, so I decided to post it anyway and I'll continue it at some point.


End file.
